The Rebop: A Radical Return
by Playing Games
Summary: Jet and Faye have lost their jazz ever since death of Spike Spiegel. After the odd re-appearance of an adult Ed and the kidnapping of Jet by a mysterious woman, Faye must reassemble the Bebop alone in a race against time. FayeXOC --- Lesbian content.


**The Rebop: Prologue**

"We have food."

"Yeah."

"We got a new ship."

"Uh huh."

"We got food."

"You already said that, Jet." My tongue was becoming poisonous again. It had been three devastatingly long months since the last time I saw Spike Spiegel. The bastard's name had gone down in a sympathetic sort of 'history' and Jet and I got the earnings, but somehow, I couldn't appreciate any of it. If anything, I felt like we were freeloading off of him and if he ever came back, he was going to take it all away from us with a grimace on his face and he wouldn't even listen long enough to hear me say, "I told you so." But I did.  
Jet sighed and leaned back against the bright red couch. "Spike would want you to eat," he said blatantly to me. Admittantly, I knew he was probably right. I placed a pepper in my mouth and looked away, hoping that the spiciness of it would bring tears to my eyes, and I'd cry, damn it all, and then that would be that. It was a process--Jet saw through it the way he did every other day.

"Faye." Jet said. I ignored him. "Faye, look at me." Jet's tone became more stern--just part of the everyday process--so I gave in to what he wanted, feeling successful as a tear ran down my face. Jet's eyes softened as he saw me but he said nothing more. This was how we both wanted it. We knew the other was hurting, but all we claimed was profit. It was a hell of a lot like the good old days, minus three of our most important comrades. Suddenly, I felt my face drop even more. The computer behind Jet began to flash fuzzy shades of green and then blue.

"J-Jet," I stammered without even realizing it. Jet must have seen where my gaze had locked. He turned around and almost immediately afterward, a familiar face appeared on the screen. Code cluttered the view and a voice rung through the ship.

"Jet-Jet, Faye-Faye." It was mature, it was much older than it should have been. There was something wrong about it, but it felt so right in that instant that it seemed neither Jet nor myself cared when we both yelled out for Edward. Then it was over. The light show faded, the code disappeared and the room was left in a slightly uncasual air.

"Jet, I'm going to the restroom." I said suddenly. Jet looked bewildered--I certainly must have too--but I felt refreshed. Something in me snapped. I missed the feeling of nearby explosions, a gun in my hand and a short haircut. The bathroom reached out to me and welcomed me inside. I entered, shut the door and leaned against it. The mirror was simply a head-turn away. I felt my hair brush against my shoulders as I turned to face myself and frowned. The blue bags beneath my eyes did not suit me, so I tried to rub them away. No avail. "Damn it," I whispered under my breath as I picked a pair of scissors out of the small mirror over the sink. I was done with dresses. I was done with living off of two hours of sleep a night, and I sure as hell was done with ponytails. With that thought, pieces of hair fell and littered the floor. More followed, and they were replaced with an old headband I hadn't touched in three long months. "There," I said a bit louder. I looked a little more like myself.

The strangely adult sounding voice of Ed still flowing through my mind, I came back to Room E where Jet was still sitting. He took glances at the computer several times and then at me as I came into view.

"Jet, we haven't had work in a month. Let's find a bountyhead." I said. I really did feel like my old self. I wanted to take advantage of it--I was unsure of how long it would last.

"Dammit, Faye," Jet began, "are you expecting Spike and Ed to walk through that door, too? What are you thinking?"

I was taken aback a little. It seemed as though the jolt I had gotten from the strange sudden message had not hit Jet the same way--Spike's name caused a small pang in my chest, but I did not have long to notice before the door behind me swung open and a woman's voice fell against the nape of my neck and the steel floor of the ship.

"Jet Black, come with me. You have a little explaining to do."


End file.
